Story Ideas!
by DDaughterofAthena
Summary: Some are story "summaries," and others are actual ideas. If you are an aspiring writer, struggling writer, or just want to find some inspiration, come here! Rated T cause I don't know what comes out of my mind. PM me or drop a review if you'd like to adopt a story, and want to know more about it. (I don't own PJatO)
1. How it Works

_Now, some of you may be wondering how these prompts work. It's simple. I'll give the name of what the fic would be called, and a brief summary describing what it would consist of. If you feel like you'd be suited to write a story like that, either PM me or drop a review if you'd like to adopt it (and also what fic you'd like to adopt), and I'll contact you ASAP. Once you've adopted a fic, and had it run by me, the last chapter of_ ** _Story Ideas!_** _is really just a compilation of all adopted and available fics. If a fic is adopted, what will be written is a sentence saying who it's been adopted by. Thanks!_


	2. Separated by a Veil

**Series Name:** Separated by a Veil  
 **Fanfics in the Series:** 3  
 **Fanfic Names In Order:  
** Torture  
Release  
Understanding

 **Book One Summary:  
** With Annabeth dead, Percy becomes more reckless than ever, and begins throwing himself into the path of danger as his mental stability crumbles. Can the campers help save Percy from himself?  
 **Book Two Summary:  
** 2 years after Percy Jackson killed himself to be reunited with Annabeth, his "one selfish act," Mrs. Dare, Rachel's mother, becomes pregnant with baby boy Percy Dare, a boy who grows to be a twelve-year old almost exactly like the dead hero. And maybe it's just a coincidence that Percy's best friend/arch nemesis, the intelligent Annie Bell Johnson, is almost exactly like Annabeth. But they should know by now; in a demigod life, there are no coincidences.  
 **Book Three Summary:**  
15-year-old Percy Dare is still trying to come to terms with the fact that in his past life, he was some sort of hero; a hero that apparently killed himself. When his older sister, Rachel, decides it's time for Percy to see Camp Half-Blood, what will happen?

 **Status:** Unadopted  
 **Rating:** Author Dependent

 **Titles and Summaries can and probably will be changed when adopted by a writer and posted.**


	3. Leap Year

**Book Name:** Leap Day

 **Book Summary:**

February 29th is a day that comes once every four years; a rare and eventful day. But Jodi and Serena also discover that the day opens a portal to another world; a world where Greek Gods aren't myths, and magic isn't the stuff of legends. (Set before PJatO).

 **Status:** Unadopted **  
** **Rating:** Author Dependent

 **Titles and Summaries can and probably will be changed when adopted by a writer and posted.**


	4. Angel Academy

**Book Name:** Angel Academy

 **Book Summary:**

The Half-Blood Hill is a camp for people with genetic birth defects, giving them special abilities most can only dream of, and responsibility to rival Gods. Of course, for Annabeth's five years there, it has also become her home. Yet when a new batch of 12 year-olds come to join the camp as well, she soon discovers that this year may be a tad different than the others. (Mortal AU. Also on Wattpad)

 **Status:** Unadopted  
 **Rating:** Author Dependent

 **Titles and Summaries can and probably will be changed when adopted by a writer and posted.**


	5. After Tartarus

**Series Name:** After Tartarus  
 **Fanfics in the Series:** 3  
 **Fanfic Names in Order:**  
Broken  
Shattered  
Revival

 **Book One Summary:**  
After the Second Giant War, Percy Jackson is breaking, due to keeping his eyes open in the House of Night. Will anyone notice?  
 **Book Two Summary:**  
When Percy used his blood-bending abilities to save Nico, the campers begin treating him like he has the plague. Will Percy finally be able to get things to how they once were?  
 **Book Three Summary:**  
Finally, when the campers realize that the touch of a loving mother is all Percy really needs, his path to recovery becomes clear... almost. Because with the Two-year anniversary of the Second Titan was looming on the horizon, no one really knows what to expect.

 **Status:** Unadopted  
 **Rating:** Author Dependent

 **Titles and Summaries can and probably will be changed when adopted by a writer and posted.**


	6. The Colors of Life

**Series Name:** The Colors of Life  
 **Fanfics in the Series:** 4  
 **Fanfic Names in Order:**  
Red, the Color of War  
Grey, the Color of Loss  
Blue, the Color of Peace  
Purple, the Color of Royalty

 **Book One Summary:**  
Mortal AU. Meet Annabeth Chase. The hottest (and smartest) model you'll ever know. Cue Percy Jackson, a boy with a troublemaker smile that is also in desperate need of a job. When an employee shortage forces the two to work together, will it be love at first sight? Or will the two end up killing each other?  
 **Book Two Summary:**  
Enter Piper McLean. Daughter of the biggest fashionista in the modeling industry, Piper, too, is a pretty big deal. When her mother tells Piper that she has no love life, Piper enlists the help of Jason Grace to be her fake boyfriend. Yet when something happens that tears Jason away from her, Piper soon realizes that, while she can lie to others, she can never lie to her own heart.  
 **Book Three Summary:**  
Welcome Hazel Levesque. Nicknamed "The Cutest Model" by numerous magazines, Hazel soon finds herself being the poster girl for all models; what with Piper mourning Jason's death, Annabeth slowly receding out of the spotlight and into her relationship, and Reyna put under scrutiny by the media, thanks to Jason's murder. Of course, that might not be a bad thing if she gets to meet Frank Zhang more often...  
 **Book Four Summary:**  
Introducing Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. A mouthful of a name, but a powerful one. Still recovering from the media backlash she recieved, her friends decide to set her up on a date with Nico di Angelo, he brother in all but blood. Yet what none of them don't know, and Reyna is still learning, is that the truest strength comes from within you.

 **Status:** Adopted by HannahTheLoneWolfForever  
 **Rating:** Author Dependent

 **Titles and Summaries can and probably will be changed when adopted by a writer and posted.**


	7. Another Amnesiac

**Book Title:** Another Amnesiac

 **Book Summary:**

Rachel has spoken another great prophecy, yet, this time, although the enemy is unknown, one thing is for sure; Percy has to lose his memories again, though this time he can't know anything about the mythical world.

 **Status:** Adopted by Crema de mantequilla to be written in Spanish. English Writers are welcome to adopt it.  
 **Rating:** Author Dependent

 **Titles and Summaries can and probably will be changed when adopted by a writer and posted.**


	8. Blood Relations

**Series Name:** Blood Relations  
 **Fanfics in the Series:** 3  
 **Fanfic Names in Order:**  
The Order of the Phoenix  
The Half-Blood Prince  
The Deathly Hallows

 **Book One Summary:**  
(A Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover); Harry is surprised when, after Voldemort rose again, during the Triwizard Tournament, Dumbledore decides to put Voldemort's grandson, Percy Jackson, and Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth, as Hogwarts's security during Harry's Fifth Year, especially as they aren't even wizards.  
 **Book Two Summary:**  
Intrigued by the mysterious security of Hogwarts, Harry decides to (finally) try to befriend the odd couple. (Second in the Oddest Security trilogy).  
 **Book Three Summary:**  
Still reeling from the fact that Percy and Annabeth are demigods, Harry starts out to look for the Horcruxes. Of course, Percy and Annabeth didn't let him go alone either, what with the two of them trying to protect the Hogwarts's students from the Death Eater's, and send Nico with the golden trio. (Last in The Oddest Security trilogy).

 **Status:** Unadopted  
 **Rating:** Author Dependent

 **Titles and Summaries can and probably will be changed when adopted by a writer and posted.**


	9. The Assassin of Night

**Book Title:** The Assassin of Night

 **Book Summary:**

Annabeth Chase only knows a life of death, killing and murdering in cold blood for her employer, Nyx. Percy Jackson has only known a life of sadness, as the great, two-time Hero of Olympus. When Annabeth receives orders to kill Percy, will she be able to go through with it? Especially with a new war on the horizon, and another prophecy spoken?

 **Status:** Unadopted  
 **Rating:** Author Dependent

 **Titles and Summaries can and probably will be changed when adopted by a writer and posted.**


	10. The Half-Blood Home

_Note: if you adopt a story, I will be your 'beta', so I, to, can help with the writing. I'm passionate about these ideas, and really want to help with their writing._

 **The Half-Blood Home-** "Welcome to the Half-Blood Home, where you can meet anyone, from a nature fanatic like your friend Grover, to a brainiac that knows seven different ways to kill someone. The one thing we all have in common? Our pasts really, really, sucked. You'll fight right in, Percy!" (Mortal AU. Also on Wattpad. This has been adopted by The88Constellations).  
 **The Half-Blood Home: Six Years Later-** It's been some time since almost all the members of the old Half-Blood gang, excluding Percy, left to join the mainstream world. Now, six years later, they are back to visit one of the many memorials of their childhood. Yet, with new faces, rules, and members, the home isn't quite what they remember. Of course, they have Percy to help them re-settle into what was once a familiar pattern... right? (Mortal AU. Also on Wattpad. This has been adopted by The88Constellations).


	11. Retrieving Lost Memories

**Retrieving Lost Memories-** What if the Gorgon's blood didn't return Percy's memories? The fates send the seven plus a few more people back in time, to ancient Greece, to read the PJO series, in hopes of jump-starting his memories.

* * *

 _Shoutout to_ AlexCraigWrites _for following and favoriting, and_ Books Lover1003 _and_ magiciscalling _for following.  
And shoutout to _The88Constellations _for being the first to officially adopt a prompt, in this_ The Half-Blood Home _and_ The Half-Blood Home: Six Years Later. _Thanks!_


	12. Sleeping in the Shadows

**Sleeping in the Shadows-** Could be a Mortal AU or not, depending on you; Focusing on Nico di Angelo's childhood.


	13. The Runaway Writer

**The Runaway Writer-** (Mortal AU); Person One in OTP (This is a mortal AU, so anything goes) is an aspiring writer. After running away from home when the fight between his/her parent's gets to much, he/she is found wearing the same clothes everyday, wearing strong perfume/deodorant, and in Starbucks, only buying one snack to last her/him the whole day. When Person Two in OTP meets Person One, he/she takes Person One in, taking care for her/him, and growing to love her/him as more than a friend. But when Person One's parent's come around, and Person One herself/himself is taken into Person Two's home, they both discover that the secrets they each hide are darker than anything they could imagine. (I am only using male and female nouns, because I don't know what pronoun to use for a gender fluid/transgender person).


	14. Therapy

**Therapy-** (Mortal AU) Person One in OTP is a drug addict. After he/she almost ends up killing a person thanks to a drug-induced hallucination, his/her mother/father ends up sending him/her to a therapy center, in the hopes of healing her/him. Person Two in OTP is in need of money, barely being able to get food for money. When a misunderstanding leads her/him to getting a well-paying job as a therapist, he/she agrees. After all, how hard can it be, helping people to solve their problems? Unfortunately, when they do get a reality check, it comes in the form of an irritating girl/guy named Person One ... also, coincidentally, was the one to steal Person Two's heart, all those years ago.


	15. The Card Game Series

_Note: These are all crossover prompts. If you aren't familiar with all the fandoms, I suggest you don't write it._

 **Spades-** Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Julian Ramirez-Arellano, sister of Hylla Twice-Kill. A Hero of Olympus, Preator of Rome, and a favored one of the gods. Yet in her past life, who was she? What was her identity? Why, Regina Mills of course. (Once Upon a Time/Heroes of Olympus)  
 **Hearts-** Piper McLean is tired. Tired of always being the good girl, tired of being considered a helpless daughter of Aphrodite, even if she was a Hero of Olympus. Even Jason treated her like a glass vase; going to break at any moment. So when the gods report that there is trouble in the future, that they need a villain to go to the future, Piper is all to happy to accept. And, at least she gets a new name: Jeanine Mathews. (Divergent/Heroes of Olympus)  
 **Clubs-** Thalia Grace doesn't really know what to do with her life. She had accepted a Huntress's immortality because it sounded cool, and all of the perks that came with it. But know? She'd be more than happy to have a monster kill her; all of her friends had already gotten to the Isles of the Blest, and Artemis was now practically always with the hunt. But when the future finally takes a nose dive to Tartarus, and the gods need another hero, Thalia is smart enough to step into the spotlight. Smart enough to know what to do. Smart enough to accept District Twelve. And definitely smart enough to become the Mockingjay. (The Hunger Games/Heroes of Olympus)  
 **Spades-** Percy was lost. Annabeth had gone missing in the Sea of Monsters, after going there once the Giant War was over, to see if they could rescue more people from C.C's spa and resort, and no one really knew what to do with her; all they knew was that she wasn't dead. So when the gods offer to give the Hero of Olympus respite from his grief, and offer to send him back in time, to another world, Percy had to agree. After all, what harm could a world of wizards do, who already had their major war? And yet, the gods definitely didn't expect what he could do, simply by appearing in the Wizarding World, under the name Percy Weasley.


	16. Percy Fell into Tartarus and

**Percy Fell into Tartarus and Everything that Came After-** In The Lightning Thief, Percy almost fell into Tartarus, though he managed not to. But what if he did? A story of How Percy fell into Tartarus, and everything that came after the checkpoint (don't worry, he is eventually released. Eventually).


	17. Half-Blood High

_In this fic, all the main characters are delinquents and/or have some sort of deficiency, so unless you're good at writing/reading angsty fics, I don't suggest you adopt this._

 **Half-Blood High-** For abused and depressed Percy Jackson, Half-Blood High is his 11th school in 11 years, so it isn't surprising that it's a school for delinquents and meds, kids physically or mentally unstable for society. What is surprising, however, is meeting the anorexic girl that sits in the front of every class. And maybe, just maybe, falling in love with her.


	18. Star-Crossed Lovers

**Star-Crossed Lovers-** Annabeth Chase is a princess of Athens, betrothed to one of the heirs of the Spartan throne, Luke Castellan. Percy Jackson is a cook in Annabeth's own kitchens, preparing the delicious deserts that were known all across the kingdom. And yet, perhaps the two aren't as different as one might have assumed. After all, how can two tortured souls not find comfort in each other?


	19. Gang Wars

**Gang Wars-** Annabeth Chase is the leader of the Demigods, a well-known gang popular for kidnapping people and selling them to the highest bidder. Percy Jackson is a regular, albeit unusual, teen who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. What happens when the two cross paths, especially during the middle of a Gang War?


	20. A Walk in the Park

**A Walk in the Park-** For Percy, although he's a demigod, life has always followed a simple pattern; kill monsters, save the world, and manage to snack on blue cookies whilst doing so. But what about the mortals? The one's who talk to him every day, yet know nothing of his godly parentage? What would his life look like to them? This is Percy Jackson's life, told through the eyes of a mortal hot-dog vendor.


	21. The Siren

**The Siren's Song-** For Piper McLean, charmspeak is easy; as easy as it is for Jason to fly, or Hazel to summon gems. And yet, for Annabeth, charmspeak should also be logical; everything else has logic behind it, why shouldn't that? So when Piper is coerced into giving the rest of the seven "charmspeak lessons," none of them could have realized what happened. After all, Sirens are from the sea, right?


	22. Returning to Your Roots

_This is an Avengers/Percy Jackson crossover._

 **Returning to Your Roots-** Percy Jackson didn't like Miles Brugn, the son of Aphrodite. Maybe it was because Miles reminded Percy too much of Smelly Gabe, or that he was too close to Annabeth. Whatever the reason, the welcome that other new campers received didn't extend to Miles, and the other campers knew that. But when Miles is found, murdered in cold blood, his body in the lake, few are willing to accept that Percy was the one who committed the foul deed. Yet Zeus is desperate to have some semblance of control, so he banishes Percy from Camp Half-Blood, never to see or meet demigods again. For Tony Stark, it was a surprise to see that his cousin and her husband, Sally and Paul, were missing, and that he had landed custody of Percy Jackson; a depressed, insomniac, blue-obsessed teenager. But of course, if two people by the name of Annabeth and Frank hadn't stopped by Stark Towers, he never would have realized exactly how different Percy was.


	23. The Trials of Apollo: Percy Jackson

_This is a time-sensitive prompt, and will only be up for a few weeks._

 **The Trials of Apollo: Percy Jackson Edition-** This is a fic about how Apollo's presence as a mortal disrupted Percy's life, and how the mortal friends he had obtained slowly began to realize the truth of the mythological world.


	24. Half-Bloods and Demigods

_Hi! For all of you that don't know, I'm American-Indian, which means that I watch a lot of Bollywood movies. This prompt is inspired by the remake of the original movie,_ Dilwale _._

 **Half-Bloods-** Athena Chase, the leader of the biggest gang in Manhattan, The Half-Bloods. Poseidon Jackson, the leader of The Half-Bloods' rival gang, Demigods. When Athena decides to send her daughter, Annabeth Chase, to seduce Poseidon's son, Percy Jackson, what will happen? Especially when Annabeth realizes that there is more to meets the eye about the father-son duo.  
 **Demigods-** 15 years ago, a love that could've lasted for centuries was denied. Now, Percy and Annabeth's siblings, Nico Jackson and Will Chase are madly in love. But with Annabeth and Percy's history, will the two ever get their soulmates?

(Mortal AU)


	25. Hopeless

_So, my idea for this isn't yet fully formed, and I'm still kind of confused as to what this prompt could be; it could go a number of directions, so I'm sorry if the description isn't that great._

 **Hopeless-** Hopeless. The one word to describe Annabeth and Percy's relationship would be "hopeless." Although the two-time Heroes of Olympus are the camp's "It-Couple," the couple has their own problems. And one night, the now-daily arguments escalate into something more, something that leaves Percy and Annabeth's apartment barren, but for the single note left behind, explaining all that had happened to the demigod world. (Non-Mortal AU)


	26. The Laboratory

**The Laboratory-** For Percy Jackson, the world is limited to H.E.P.F., a laboratory where the scientists take a twisted pleasure in performing the most gruesome of experiments on children. For Annabeth Chase, however, the world is boundless, her mother's job allowing the British teen to have one exotic vacation after the other, people and places blurring together in her mind. Yet when Athena Chase's job takes her to H.E.P.F., a lab dedicated to protecting humans on a molecular level, Annabeth soon realizes that all is not as it seems; and that maybe the facility has more to it then meets the eye. (Mortal AU)


	27. The Vampires

**The Vampires-** Thalia Grace, the leader of the Demigods' Army. Reyna Arellano, in line for the Vampire throne. The two countries stuck together in a never-ending war. When word reaches Zeus, the King of Olympus, that Reyna intends to accept Olympus's offer for peace once she receives the throne, Zeus is happier than ever. Yet in order to accept her claim for the throne, Reyna needs to have a betrothed, preferably from Olympus itself. Luckily, Zeus happens to have a daughter that is completely, utterly, single. (Theyna) (Vampire AU)


	28. Bastard

_Hey all! So, this prompt was actually given to me by_ CrazyClouds _, so shoutout to you! However, you still have to PM me if you want to adopt it. This is a prompt with a lot of potential, so I hope someone adopts it._

 **Bastard-** Perseus is the bastard son of Artemis and Orion, Artemis impregnated before Orion's true color's were revealed. Now, centuries later, Percy is still alive, stuck on Ogygia, Artemis unable to kill him due to their blood relationship. When the first Great Prophecy is spoken, after World War II, is Artemis finally willing to bring her son to Camp Half-Blood? Or will she allow that Luke kid to take the place of the hero?

 _This will pretty much follow the basic book plotline, but a lot of the stuff will be changed._


	29. Switched

_Thanks to_ CrazyClouds _who gave me the inspiration! However, you still have to PM_ _ **me**_ _if you want to adopt this one, or the previous one also inspired by_ CrazyClouds _,_

 **Switched-** Percy Jackson is the Son of Poseidon... except, he's not. Because in this AU, everything is switched around and decidedly not canon. (I mean really, who would have thought that Piper, of all people, would be the daughter of Pluto?).


	30. Nostalgia

**Nostalgia-** A series in which a (slightly) depressed and (very) PTSD Percy looks back on all the people he's meet throughout his life, and all the battles and woes he's gone through.


	31. Dreams

_HUGE shoutout to_ CrazyClouds _for giving me ideas for some of the fics, they really helped. If you're reading this, Thank You!_

 **Dreams-** Percy Jackson was asleep, unconscious, during Piper, Leo, and Jason's quest, and for a few months after, he was still comatose. But he had to have dreams; every demigod does. The question is, what where they?


	32. The New God of War

**The New God of War-** At merely twelve, Percy managed to fight (and win) against Ares. However, what he didn't know, was that winning against Ares at such a young age defied any law Olympus followed. Because of this, a twelve year old Percy is now thrust into Olympus, forced into becoming none other the the new, modern-day, God of War.


	33. The Spy

_Hello everyone! The inspiration behind this prompt is the Hindi-Language movie,_ Raazi _; that being said, however, you don't have to have had watched the movie to adopt this prompt; it is just a reference for me, and for those who have watched the movie, or have seen the trailers, a reference for them._

 **The Spy-** Annabeth Chase never expected her mother's death to be momentous; Athena was never one for extravagance, and, either way, the mother-and-daughter duo were never close. Yet, Athena was a woman of many secrets, and when the cancer-ridden patient finally understood her chances for surviving were impossible, she decided to share a few of them with her daughter. But what Athena doesn't know is minor things to her are momentous to Annabeth; and the secret closest to her heart, the one able to make or break countries, or to destroy love itself, is one that never, ever, should have been shared. (Mortal AU)

 _Fun Fact: This will not follow the same story line as_ Raazi _, but it will have the same gist to it._


	34. The Ocean's Eight

_This is inspired by the movie,_ Ocean's Eight _._

 **The Ocean's Eight-** Percy Jackson is a wanted criminal, barely able to have left prison, chucked in jail for having stolen one to many things - and, of course, a murder or two, but that's old news. When he receives word of a gala, with the most influential (and, funnily enough, richest) people attending, the thief inside him can't resist the idea of finally being able to best the authorities, and forms together an elite team of what would be known through history as the Ocean's Eight. (Punk!Percy Mortal AU)


	35. In Love with a Skeleton

**In Love with a Skeleton-** Three weeks after Jason Grace's untimely death, one week after his funeral, Piper's mental stability begins to crumble, seeing hallucinations of her former boyfriend everywhere, and beginning to believe that he isn't, in fact, dead. When Dionysus's actions, too, fail to heal her mind, will Piper ever love again? (NON-Mortal AU)


	36. Labyrinth

**Labyrinth-** Hades and Pluto kids have an affinity for the underground, just like Poseidon kids can talk to horses, or Zeus kids can fly; it's a side affect of who their godly parents are. But being able to know the underground is much more dangerous than one would assume; after all, the Labyrinth is not the easiest to tame.


	37. Nightmares

**Nightmares-** One night, when the nightmares of Percy facing off Arachne and Akhlys get too much for Annabeth, she decides to put her relationship with Percy on a break... which eventually leads to the two of them breaking up, and Annabeth moving to San Francisco without telling Percy. During her Senior Year, when Percy (Unintentionally) goes to the same high school as well, what will happen? Especially with Hecate's pride getting the best of her, and the mist falling as well.


	38. The Seers

Percy Jackson story ideas that fanfiction writers could use. PM me for details. Cross-posted on Wattpad.:

 **The Seers' Tower** -  
After the Second Titan War, and before the Second Giant War. Rachel goes to the Sears Tower with her parent's, and there discovers that Behind-the-Scenes of the building, legacies of Apollo (both Greek and Roman) live there, and help Rachel learn how to channel her Oracle of Delphi Ability so it comes when she wants it to, and also how to abstain from speaking a much-needed prophecy when she is by herself, or in a roomful of mortals (among other things).


	39. Schizophrenia

**Schizophrenia-** "Who are you? How'd you get here? And how come no one can see you?""I'm Luke. And no one can see me because I'm a ghost." - or, the one where Annabeth Chase is a patient diagnosed with Schizophrenia, and Luke is the ghost living inside her head. (Mortal AU; Percabeth, Slight Lukabeth)


	40. Lost In Time

**Lost In Time-** Gaia was dead, forced to sleep underground for the rest of eternity; but, before she fell into her endless slumber, she downed a curse on Olympus, one that would threaten to topple it from the heavens. Now, one year later, Chiron is missing, along with the rest of the seven. When a new camper stumbles across the border to CHB, a prophecy is spoken, one that she must fulfill. But what can a can a deaf daughter of Hecate do to save the world?


	41. September 25

**September 25-** When Annabeth and Percy decide to go to the same high school, Annabeth finally begins noticing the strange scars running down Percy's back, and his fear of anything to do with alcohol. Resolving to get to the bottom of it, Annabeth is transported back in time, to September 25, 2003, to try and figure out exactly what had happened to the Son of Poseidon. (Pre-ToA Bullied!Percy Abused!Percy Time Travel AU)


	42. The Brain Child

**The Brain Child-** "Gah! Why the Hades does it hurt so much?""Well I don't know, maybe it's because there's a freaking kid growing out of your head!" ~ Or, the one where Annabeth ends up having a brain child, and has to figure out how to raise her daughter even though Annabeth's eighteen years old.


	43. Magick

**Magick-** It's 2018, and scientists have figured out how to create and use magic; though, of course, they need a test subject. It's probably the Fates' work that they stumble across a homeless teenager with haunting green eyes who's more than happy to help. (Dystopian AU, Magic AU, Demigod AU)


	44. Percy Jackson: The Titan's Consort

**Percy Jackson: The Titan's Consort-** Thousands of years ago, the gods didn't throw Kronos into Tartarus; instead, they imprisoned him under Mount Sinai, not knowing that he would rise again, millennia later. When Percy was eleven, Sally died of a heart attack, sending him to the streets after Gabe kicked him out. Which meant that he never met Grover, he never went to Yancy Academy. He never slayed Mrs. Dodds or circumnavigated the labyrinth, and the prophecy was left to the brink of fulfillment. Years later, when a demigod task force is sent to Mount Sinai, hearing rumors of a certain Titan King, they go there expecting a villain. Instead, what they meet is much worse; a green-eyed son of Poseidon acting as the general of the Titan army, a devil, godkiller, and... Kronos's boyfriend? (Pernos, Nicercy. AU)


	45. Outcasts

**Outcasts-** Hazel is the daughter of an escaped slave, Frank is the son of a Chinese immigrant, both in the 1800s in the US. Frank's family has moved for work opportunities in New England, and Hazel's mother does her fortune-telling business thingy. Both are greatly looked down upon the rest of the US, considering Hazel is African American and Frank is an immigrant, but somehow, they defy the odds - in the form of bullying and pressures placed on them by fellow New Englanders - and fall in love.


	46. Fugitives

**Fugitives-** Annabeth is a pilot shot down over the desert and Percy, a native tribesman. Despite their differences however, they are both on the run from the dystopian government of Kronos, ruled by queen Gaia. As they struggle with language barriers, will their friends find them before they starve? Or will a worse fate befall them at the hands of Kronos and Gaia?


	47. Lost in My Mind

**Lost in My Mind** **-** Percy Jackson was never a son of Poseidon. He never sailed through the sea of monsters, he never held the sky, he never fought a war. In fact, he never even went to Camp Half-Blood. How could he? After all, ever since he was twelve, he was stuck in a hyper-realistic coma, that made him _think_ all this happened. And he is safe, safe inside his world of fake gods and goddesses. But when he wakes, he is unprepared for the brutal reality he would face, unprepared to realize that, after all this time, all he was was lost in his mind.


	48. Loving a Monster (Title Changeable)

**Loving a Monster:** Annabeth Chase was never a demigod. Or at least, the Annabeth Percy knew. Instead, she was an empousi under Kronos's rule, ordered to kill the a demigod daughter of Athena named Elizabeth when Elizabeth was only seven, and take her place in time to win Percy Jackson's heart and help Kronos win the war. What neither Kronos nor Annabeth expected, however, was for Annabeth to fall in love with Percy Jackson.

 _The title is subject to change, didn't really know what to call it. No, this is not an OC story, there will still be canon characters. It is just an AU. If it didn't make any sense:_

-Elizabeth was a real daughter of Athena  
-Annabeth killed her right before she was about to run away  
-Annabeth is an empousi  
-Instead of taking the name 'Elizabeth' Annabeth stuck with 'Annabeth'. She just took Elizabeth's last name, 'Chase'.


	49. Prompt Updates

Not a prompt, just a status update on the prompts:

 **After Tartarus Trilogy-** Available

 **Angel Academy-** Available

 **Another Amnesiac-** Adopted by Crema de mantequilla (is being written in Spanish. This prompt is still available to English speakers.)

 **Apocalypse-** Adopted by Deepdownsea

 **The Seers' Tower-** Available

 **In Love with a Skeleton-** Adopted by strawberrygirl2000

 **The Half-Blood Home**

 **The Half-Blood Home: Six Years Later-** Adopted by The88Constellations, currently being written

 **Nightmares-** Available

 **Retrieving Lost Memories-** Available

 **Separated by a Veil Trilogy-** Available

 **Sleeping in the Shadows-** Adopted by LaurenRiverSister

 **The Colors Series-** Adopted by HannahTheLoneWolfForever, will be written.

 **The Oddest Security-** Available

 **The Runaway Writer-** Available

 **Therapy-** Available

 **The Card Game Series-** Available

 **Percy Fell Into Tartarus and Everything That Came After-** Available

 **Star-Crossed Lovers-** Adopted by ReynaTheLoneWolf, will be written.

 **Gang Wars-** Available

 **The Assassin of Night-** Available

 **A Walk in the Park-** Available

 **The Siren's Song-** Adopted by KadmeRead

 **Returning to Your Roots-** Available

 **The Trials of Apollo: Percy Jackson Edition-** Adopted by AgentSilverArrow

 **Leap Day-** Available

 **Half-Bloods**

 **Demigods-** Adopted by Athenabeth Chase

 **The Laboratory-** Available

 **Hopeless-** Available

 **The Vampires-** Available

 **Bastard-** Adopted by Kiwisniper123

 **Switched-** Available

 **Nostalgia-** Available

 **Dreams-** Available

 **The New God of War-** Available

 **The Spy-** Available

 **The Ocean's Eight-** Available

 **Labyrinth-** Available

 **Schizophrenia-** Available

 **Lost In Time-** Available

 **September 25-** Available

 **The Brain Child-** Available

 **Magick-** Available

 **Percy Jackson: The Titan's Consort-** Available

 **Outcasts-** Available

 **Fugitives-** Available

 **Lost in My Mind-** Available

 **Loving a Monster-** Available


End file.
